Say It Like You Mean It
by Chaerinnie
Summary: Sometimes, the love of your life just wants you to mean what you say. That isn't so hard, right? Demi/Edward. One-shot. R&R please. Fluffy.


**This is my second non-canon Edward/Demi story. There's no Jacob here. It's AU and does incorporate mythical creatures. You know, the usuals- werewolves and vampires and all. So R&R. I sincerely hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I simply write these stories for fun and I definitely do not make money off of them. Also, I own none of these characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I could hear her coming as I stood on my side of the border in La Push before I even saw her. I've been waiting for her for a little over five minutes was glad that she was finally arriving.

The feeling of being away from her was indescribable. The amount of worry and pain and hurt that I felt when I was away from her started to ease away slowly as she came closer and closer. Just the very thought that she could do this to me- make me feel this way- made me think that our relationship was magical despite the fact that we were natural enemies.

"_Waiting on the girlfriend?" _Embry joked._ "If I was her, I wouldn't come back to you. You're probably the worst boyfriend ever and you eat like a wolf!"_

I rolled my eyes at him. In my defense, I _am_ a wolf!

"_Lay off it, Embry!"_

He started to say something, but I tuned him out because Demi now stood in front of me.

I smiled her in the best way that a wolf can; I felt like a complete idiot. I probably looked like one, too because she laughed and came up to me, passing her hand through the fur on my head. I closed my eyes at the feeling of pure bliss that I experienced then.

"_Hey! Eddie boy, keep stuff PG13 please, Seth is on patrol, too!"_Quil's mental voice spoke.

I huffed, _Great! They're all here._

"_You know that it's totally fine, Edward,"_ Seth said. If anyone in the pack, I was kind of glad for him. He was like the little brother I always wanted.

Demi smiled as she heard the thoughts of the other pack members. Did I mention that she read minds? Well, she did and knew how much I hated it when she did that, but continued anyway.

"Hey Seth, Quil, Embry," She greeted them.

They all gave their greeting in return for Demi.

It always amused me when she did this. The way she spoke to them through me.

"_See Edward,"_ Embry's voice came again. _"Your girlfriend totally digs me! She's really hot anyway, so I don't min-"_

His voice was cut off after I leaped behind a tree to phase back into my human form and change into a pair of cut offs. I'd have to get him later for talking about my girlfriend like that.

I went over to Demi's side of the line and pulled her cold form to me, wrapping my arm around her waist. I buried my head in her neck, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent.

"I missed you," I breathed.

I felt her wrap her arm around my neck, pulling me closer to her. "I missed you, too, Edward."

Trailing my head back up, my lips found hers. The kiss started off sweet and subtle, but then it quickly got passionate and needy as I showed her how much I had truly missed her.

I passed my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. I was immediately filled with her sweet, honey-like taste and couldn't stop the moan that escaped me.

All too soon she pulled back.

"What do you want to do today?" she inquired as I took her hand in mine.

"I don't know, I never really thought of anything. Did you have something planned?"

She shook her head. "No, but we can go to my place. Esme really wants to see you and Emmett- and I quote- wants to "kick your ass in Halo". Again, I quoted that," she laughed. "I don't know why he doesn't just give up, he knows he never wins."

"Well, let's go." Still holding her hand, we started walking to her place. "What's going on in Forks that I should know about?"

She looked thoughtful as she pursed her lips for a while. Surprising her, I leaned down to kiss her, then. I just couldn't help myself. She kissed me back, too, but pulled back with a mock glare. "Hey, I can't think when you do that!"

I just laughed and eventually she joined in, too.

"Hmmm, well let's see… Bella Swan almost died in a car accident, but she jumped out of the way in time." I couldn't help but laugh at that, despite the situation. That girl was a klutz and I couldn't stand when she would always hit on me. She knew that I was with Demi and there she would go, asking me out whenever she saw me. "And Mike Newton almost got pounded by Emmett after he asked Rose out!" I full out laughed at that one, imagining the scene in front of me.

"You serious, Cullen?" I asked, still laughing.

"Dead serious, Masen and as you know, though I may be dead, I don't mean that in the literal sense so don't start."

This girl knew me too well. God, I loved her so much.

There was a comfortable silence as we walked to the Cullen house.

"You know, we'd get their a lot faster if I carried you…" Demi said as a matter of factly.

I snorted. "What are you initiating there, Cullen?"

She shrugged, a mischievous smile on her face. "I was just stating a fact."

"Yeah, well keep dreaming, that's never gonna happen, Cullen."

"I can't sleep, therefore I can't dream." She quirked her eyebrow at me cockily, a look that didn't suit her beautiful face.

"Well, then, if you _really _wanna get there faster…"

"I do," she confirmed.

"Famous last words," I mumbled before quickly scooping up her light frame and running the rest of the way. Despite the fact that she was a vampire, she still seemed shocked at her sudden change in position.

"Edward! Put me down!" She squealed. Yes, she, Demi Cullen, actually _squealed_. For as long as I live, I wasn't going to live this one down.

I shook my head as the wind swept our hair away from our faces. "Tell me you love me!"

"I love you, Edward! I love you!" she choked out through her laughter. "Put me down now!"

"Say it like you mean it, Cullen," I warned.

She shook her head at me. "You know what; I don't think I will, Masen. What are you going to do about it?"

We were at the Cullens' house now and I was heading up their front stairs to get inside.

"Oh, you'll see."

I opened the door, not bothering to knock.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called to the empty looking house. Demi and I both laughed.

"Hello, dear," Esme greeted, coming up to me and giving my cheek a kiss, not bothering to ask why I was carrying her daughter.

"Hey, Esme. How are you?"

"I'm well and you?"

"I'm good." I smiled at her, emphasizing my point.

"Edward, my man!" Emmett's voice boomed.

I turned to see him trailing down the stairs with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice in tow.

"Hey, Emmett," I said to him when he came up to me. "Ten bucks if you get rid of her," I say, pointing to Demi who held onto me tighter after hearing the plan.

"I love you, Edward! I love you! And I mean it," Demi tried to plead with me, but I shook my head.

"Cool!" Emmett took a fighting Demi from me, leaving me with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. Hmm, I didn't see when Esme left.

Alice bounded up to me and pulled me down- and when I say down, I mean _down_- for a hug. She was just that short.

"Do you wanna go shopping today?" She inquired excitedly.

"No!" I replied back, copying her tone.

She pouted at me and went to watch the television in the living room.

I gave Jasper a fist bump as a greeting, before he went off to be with Alice. And that left me with the Ice Queen.

"Couldn't afford a shirt, Edward?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can't afford a better attitude, Ice Queen?" I imitated her look.

She smirked at me, the same time I smirked at her and pulled me into a sisterly hug.

"Just checking to make sure that you didn't change," she whispered in my ear before pulling back. She gave me a rough nudge with her shoulder. "That was for calling me "Ice Queen" when you and I very well know that it's "Queen Bitch", Mister."

I laughed and ruffled her hair, knowing that simple gesture would both her.

"Edward," she snarled.

"EMMETT!" Upon hearing Demi's screaming, I swiftly made my way outside to see what was wrong, the others trailing behind me.

The scene before me was humorous. Demi was fully coated in mud and was chasing around Emmett who was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Emmett come back here!" she ordered.

"No way!" he replied. "Rosie help me!"

Rose scoffed. "Fix it yourself, Emmett."

Pulling out ten bucks from my wallet, I handed it to Emmett as he ran past me.

"Edward!" Demi scolded.

"What? We made a deal!"

Hearing my response, she got this evil glint in her eyes and suddenly stopped chasing after Emmett. Moving so quickly that I barely even saw her, she was at my side, pulling me into a massive hug.

At any other time, I would be happy to give her a hug, especially one this tight. But now, she was covered in mud and it just felt nasty.

"Demi!" I whined as she held onto me.

She looked up at me innocently. "What? Just giving my boyfriend a hug…" she blinked her eyes at me and I forgave her instantly. "And a kiss."

Her muddy lips found mine then. She pulled back after a long, long kiss.

"I love you, Edward." And I could tell that she meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, I love hearing from you.<strong>


End file.
